User talk:Bobogoobo
Hello, ! Please action=edit&section=new}} leave me a message. I love messages :D. I will reply on as soon as I can. Re:Vandalism Sorry, I tend to forget to report. X| [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 21:23, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Terrorist flags I am planning to upload several RL terrorist flags (for the Somali War page). Is there anything in Wikia or here that prevents the uploading of RL terrorist organization flags? I remember one time MvP deleted an image when it depicted al-Qaeda. I'm just seeing if it would be acceptable--if not, I understand. [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 01:17, August 2, 2011 (UTC) :Meh, messed up at File:Flag of Jihad.png--didn't realize that the image existed. Can you revert the image to the green flag. [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 01:33, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Wiki article on wiki This thought has just popped out of nowhere. If this wiki documents Cyber Nations, wouldn't this wiki document an article on itself? The same has been done on with its article on itself and Wookieepedia with its article on itself. I'm interested in researching on this wiki's history and progression so I'm wondering what are your thoughts. I'll need others to help me in this quest to find out more about a wiki (which sadly still has 10,000+ pages instead of 50,000+ :P ). Currently, the page is being redirected to the home page but I don't want to change it until I have some thoughts from you and the rest. [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 03:39, August 2, 2011 (UTC) :I'll take it on. [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 03:48, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Conflicting edits Hi I seem to run into what appears to be a troll on cn and my forum, he has edited both my King Dope and Republic of Celtic pages to something i completly disagree with, i can sense a possible edit war out of it, is it possible to lock the pages for sometime? or unless you have an idea on how to improve the article or ways to stop possible edit war from coming about? King dope (talk • ) 08:22, August 3, 2011 (UTC) :I've semi-protected both pages so only registered users can edit them. I've also banned both his account and his IP for 3 days, with a full ban to come if he tries again, though I'm considering full ban on the spot considering he linked shock sites on your page. ~ [[User:Azu-nyan|''' Locke ]] talk nation 13:46, Wednesday, 3 August 2011 (ET)' ::Thank you for your help, wasn't sure what was the best thing to do so thought it was best to contact an admin. P.S. regarding the Military Test - Republic of Celtic article should i ignore it or provide my side of the event in question? and also i am kinda curious as to what the bot thing is about. King dope (talk • ) 18:34, August 3, 2011 (UTC) :::If there's any blatant bias, remove it, if you have anything unbiased of your own you may add it, but keep in mind he does have the right to RP it; just try to keep it neutral. And what bot thing? ~ [[User:Azu-nyan|' Locke ]] talk nation 14:44, Wednesday, 3 August 2011 (ET)' Ok thanks, well the bot thing, it is towards the end of the article under the section Logs of Bot #240683. I am just curious as what it is. King dope (talk • ) 18:51, August 3, 2011 (UTC) :Ah, that. That's just something he made up for RP value, I assume, and has something to do with those two images he has on the page. ~ [[User:Azu-nyan|' Locke ]] talk nation 20:44, Wednesday, 3 August 2011 (ET)' :Yea i hope so, he did got my governmental finacial almost right so i was kinda curious like. King dope (talk • ) 06:31, August 4, 2011 (UTC) RE: Wordmark I did...and it's still showing the old one. *facepalm* Guess we'll just have to wait. Sent an email to Wikia about it as well. ~ [[User:Azu-nyan|' Locke ]] talk nation 16:55, Saturday, 20 August 2011 (ET)' :Wikia got back to me, apparently it's a known bug. ~ [[User:Azu-nyan|' Locke ]] talk nation 18:32, Sunday, 21 August 2011 (ET)' ::Nope, all they said was that they'd add it to the notes and are working on it. ~ [[User:Azu-nyan|' Locke ]] talk nation 18:38, Sunday, 21 August 2011 (ET)' Masthead Try using .masthead-info div ul.links, .masthead-info div ul.wikis, .masthead-info div ul.details {display:none;} And see if you like the results (compare on my profile, I've got test values in for all but FB right now). Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 0:97, Duodi, 12 Fructidor CCXIX :I also like the effect of .UserProfileMasthead .tally {margin-bottom:0px; line-height:1em;} :when the above has been put in place; though I've not tried it with the additional code you added. May be worth testing, anywhow. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 1:02, Duodi, 12 Fructidor CCXIX ::Not really~ Anyway, another thing you should consider adding, since Wikia's coders apparently can't count. Most browsers will recover from the error correctly, but some will recover incorrectly, and some (looking at you, Netscape) will bloody-well crash. /* You suck */ div.blackout {z-index: 2000000 !important;} ::Cheers, Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 1:14, Duodi, 12 Fructidor CCXIX ::: :::This was the duplicated "redirect from" notice, I do believe. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 1:33, Duodi, 12 Fructidor CCXIX ::::It's the grey background when you try to edit user details for the masthead. They gave it the same z-index as the popup itself - so if the browser manages to recover, but does so incorrectly, it comes above the popup and prevents editing. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 1:45, Duodi, 12 Fructidor CCXIX :::::When you first started trying to hide it a while back, I messed around a bit to try to get that triangle to disappear. I honestly have no earthly idea how they make it appear. I've looked over the source code, over the DOM, over the CSS over and over and over again, I just don't get it. It really pisses me off :/ Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 2:41, Duodi, 12 Fructidor CCXIX ::::::After extensively boiling down the page code, I found the code that makes the triangle. Not sure how to get rid of it, but I figured it might help (body background changed for contrast): http://stasi.heliohost.org/paste/6 Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 2:65, Duodi, 12 Fructidor CCXIX :::::::Cheers. Also, you may want to consider nowraping your signature somehow; as you can see, it presently breaks a bit if added near the end of a line. Up to you, though~ Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 8:15, Duodi, 12 Fructidor CCXIX ::::::::Nah, not my browser. This one's from Chromium, and this is from Firefox. I was going to say the reason it doesn't happen to you isn't because it can't, just because it's less likely to because you have a wider monitor, but... by your userpage, we have the same width of monitors, resolution-wise. So I dunno. At any rate, this should fix it. If it breaks something, you can always revert, but I'm pretty sure it should work, because it's exactly how mine works. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 8:29, Duodi, 12 Fructidor CCXIX :::::::::Oooh, I see. Hmm, well, that is interesting. Well, I'll mess around with the code and see what I can come up with. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 8:37, Duodi, 12 Fructidor CCXIX ::::::::::I did some tests, and it looks as though changing the initial escaped space to an escaped non-breaking space ( ) should prevent that breaking issue. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 9:11, Duodi, 12 Fructidor CCXIX :::::::::::Don't think so; I've been working on redoing my signature, and I was encountering the same border-breaking issue without an additional space until I added the non-breaking space. The non-breaking space will cause that additional space to be there between your message and the signature, but really, I don't think anyone's going to pay any attention to an extra space. Alternatively, it looks as though you could just not add a space in between your messages and the tildes. Michael von Preußen | talk ::::::::::::Ah, true that. I'm kind of curious if there are any non-printing characters that could take care of that, so that the extra space wouldn't be an issue. Will look into it at some point. Anyway, so long as it works :3̃ Michael von Preußen | talk New Editor Only thing I really can't stand about the new editor: MediaWiki:Edittools being hidden, and having to re-open it for each new character you insert. Oh, you know, aside from the fact that something related to it is fucking crashing my browser. I hate Wikia... so very, very much. Michael von Preußen | talk :The font hasn't seemed to change at all for me o.O. The more+ button, for me at least, leads to the Edittools, and appears on all pages be default (ie, before the adblock next mentioned). And yeah, preview fail >.>. Anyway, in the short term, I can now edit somewhat after adblocking the JavaScript file that sets up the edit form. Scratch that, the "Save Page" button is disabled. I'm now trying to work on JavaScript to make it more usable without their scripts. Made my point of view clear, too. Michael von Preußen | talk ::No idea; I don't get another such button ._. Michael von Preußen | talk ::Oh wait, I see it now. Still no idea. :v Michael von Preußen | talk Re:Your edits Something's fishy—I didn't remove those words. I am using the regular wiki editor but I'll see if I maybe deleted some words on accident. Otherwise, I didn't remove them myself intentionally or maybe it's just that this new editor preface has a bug. Or maybe I'm crazy. o.O* [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 16:06, September 11, 2011 (UTC) :Mandatory "I blame Wikia's stupid new editor" ^_^. Michael von Preußen | talk :I am using my home connection. I believe I know the problem to this mysterious occurrence. I installed a language-translator which also added somethings I didn't want. I believe SurfCanyon, some sort of merchandise search thing scans for words you see (I will not mention it) that are deleted. All of those words "censored" are constantly underlined in blue dots and link to a search engine with all of items related to the word. I'll get that uninstalled. [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 23:20, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Heyooo Hey Bobo, long time no see, how's it going? :) }} }} September 20,2011 (ET) :You deleted; you aren't allowed to delete. :< ~ [[User:Azu-nyan|''' Locke ]] talk nation 19:53, Tuesday, 20 September 2011 (ET)' ::Who deleted? :< Michael von Preußen | talk :::Rogal did. ~ [[User:Azu-nyan|' Locke ]] talk nation 19:57, Tuesday, 20 September 2011 (ET)' :::: :< Michael von Preußen | talk ::::: lol, hey Locke & MvP how's it going? :P }} }} September 20,2011 (ET) :::::: hey bobo, check out my app :D Just need to figure out how to organize my wiki page/infobox to reflect it, arg! RogalDorn (talk • ) Redirects Thanks for fixing all of those redirects. Pikachurin Talk • 01:38, Sunday, 9 October 2011 (ET) Restoration Request Hi Bobo, Could you restore Monarchy of Disparu for me? My apologies for marking it incorrectly. Pikachurin Talk • 23:04, Monday, 10 October 2011 (ET) New template Because of my ever-expanding library of articles, I'd like you to create a template. For this template, it will display the current incumbent of that particular post. For example, suppose a country had a President who died. His name was on various pages and ALL must be edited to match with the new President. Instead, on a one-time edit on all pages regarding this issue, there can be a template that can be edited to modify the incumbent. The result will be that on every page with the template, it will display that person's name changed in the template. It should run along the lines like this: with the first parameter (obviously) being the name of the template while the second parameter being the post. So if I entered "Chancellor" instead of President, I'll get the Chancellor's name instead of the President's. I would like the following posts be covered on the template: from President to the Vice Monarchy. You can see the current roster at JBR Gov2. If you get confused on the roster or need clarification, post back on message me on IRC if I'm there. Thanks in advance. [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 03:10, October 12, 2011 (UTC) :Thank you for helping learn independently. Thanks for the help. :P (joking). :D [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 22:28, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Wrightjermani's message Hi I was wondering if you guys could help me build a Wiki for my nation in RP so i can have one for In Game and Role Playing. Im New to the Wiki System and kinda confused. Thanks Problem with This is probably just me, but on my side the template on Bobogoobo is spilling over into the nation infobox. The template looks fine in Firefox, so I'm assuming it has something to do with Chrome. Pikachurin Talk • 23:52, Sunday, 16 October 2011 (ET) :I have the sidebar removed, if that's what you meant. When I'm logged out, the template is pushed down far enough that it doesn't interfere with the nation infobox. It's probably a problem with Chrome rather than the template, since I've seen similar problems elsewhere. Pikachurin Talk • 00:04, Monday, 17 October 2011 (ET) Problem with LoSS article For some reason, I keep on getting blocked by the spam filter every time I edit this article as a whole. At first I thought it was caused by the infobox I was trying to add, but I wasn't blocked when I saved it on my sandbox. The spam filter isn't saying what it's blocking. Can you check it out? Pikachurin Talk • 21:14, Tuesday, 25 October 2011 (ET) :That's odd. O_o Thank you though~ Pikachurin Talk • 21:29, Tuesday, 25 October 2011 (ET) Re:NCR Union Sorry for the late reply (was inactive for a week for RL issues); sure, you can delete it. It is a roleplay contradiction to the PDS anyways. [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 23:27, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Forcing my alliance to use a specific wiki page format? I'm contacting you regarding my alliance's wiki page (http://cybernations.wikia.com/wiki/Symphony) and a recent edit. Another user, who is not in our alliance, edited the design of our page to something we did not want. We reverted it to the original yet today you came in and reverted it back, stating that it's "better". While you are certainly welcome to your opinion, and we appreciate your interest, the fact is, it is our alliance's page and the membership of Symphony should be able to maintain, format, design, and include whatever information they deem fit. Not all alliances follow the same formatting, include the same type of information, etc. The template suggested by CN and used by a number of alliances is merely there as a guide - not a mandated format. Please respect our alliance's wishes and do not force unnecessary edits to our page again. (Astarle (talk • ) 23:38, October 28, 2011 (UTC)) You are the one suggesting that the edit you and pika made is better, not vice versa. Looking at other alliances pages, I see very little difference between ours and theirs, and in fact the altered version you put on our page would appear to be the odd one out. Finally, a passive aggressive rant followed by 'I suppose I can leave it alone' is not necessary. If our layout isn't hurting anyone (and it's not) these edits shouldn't be made at all. I certainly have no trouble editing when I need to. Re: Symphony infobox Referring to your conversation with Sil-Sym: We never claimed our infobox to be "superior", it is a matter of preference. We recognize these are community pages, but we still hold respect for the creators and alliances associated with each page. We do not make unnecessary edits to others' formatting simply because we believe our version to be "better" - and we expect the same courtesy in return. IMO, re-doing an unwanted edit is counterproductive, and to follow that up by arguing and demanding that we provide an explanation for our design seems rather hostile. Not all alliance or nation pages use the same formatting, and our infobox does not disrupt readability. It's in a common location, with common information - we simply have a different way of highlighting what we feel to be the most pertinent information. Is this against community rules? No. And with the exception of minimal changes, we have had the same format for well over a year now, with a number of users - including two other Admins - making edits without complaint or issue. "I also think that the misaligned border detracts from the quality." Because I am unsure of what borders you are referring to, and no one else seems to know either, would you mind providing clarification? Once again, we appreciate your zeal and concern with the Symphony page, but I think in the future you should make use of Talk when significantly altering the formatting of a page - especially if multiple users who regularly maintain that page have previously expressed disagreement with your intended changes. Have a nice weekend. (Astarle (talk • ) 04:20, October 29, 2011 (UTC)) NSO Page Hi, I noticed you protected the NSO page, but you didn't fix the war info, as mentioned on the discussion page, the Legion war should be logged as White Peace (as said in the outcome on the main war page), could you fix this please as I can no longer edit it. --LittleRena (talk • ) 21:54, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Re: World War page It's World War 4, renaming page now (I'm not good with roman numerals). You can get rid of the redirect page too, it's just easier for some people (myself included) that aren't good with roman numerals to type 4 instead of IV, but feel free to get rid of the redirect pages. - Zabuza825 (talk • ) 00:20, November 8, 2011 (UTC) RE: Grunt Division My apologies, I didn't realize I undid your edit. It's probably Wikia's fault. :/ Pikachurin Talk • 21:17, Wednesday, 9 November 2011 (ET) Bullets in Hi Bobo, For some reason, the first bullet in the "cause" field of in these pages are being formatted as asterisks rather than as bullets. The bullets seem to work properly in the "result" page though, as shown by this page. I'm not sure what's causing this problem. It's probably just me again, but I wanted to let you know. :P Pikachurin Talk • 10:33, Friday, 18 November 2011 (ET) RE: Note on categorization That is, indeed, true. I'll try to be more careful when categorizing in the future. :P Pikachurin Talk • 19:39, Saturday, 19 November 2011 (ET) Deleteion please Heya; I don't need this page: Template:Constitution_of_the_German_Empire Thanks!--Anson -- www.ansontx.info 20:55, November 22, 2011 (UTC) RE: RE: Deletion Thanks so much. I think I'm starting to finally get the hang of it. It's just a matter of getting the stuff where and how I want it. Is there a way to include a wikia page into another without using a Template? --Anson -- www.ansontx.info 21:52, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Re: Deletion So, then is there a minimize code, similar to BBCode's spoiler tag? --Anson -- www.ansontx.info 21:59, November 22, 2011 (UTC) NATO info After consultation with NATO's gov and to improve consistency with other alliance pages, I would like to consolidate NATO's Wiki information on the North Atlantic Treaty Organization page by copying across the information from the Charter of the North Atlantic Treaty Organization (with spoiler tags) and NATO Treaty Web pages, and then deleting those pages. To do this, is it best for me to go ahead and copy the information across, and then request that the other 2 pages be deleted? Ser Humpty (talk • ) 08:06, November 29, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for the response! I'll have a think about the Charter page, and probably take your advice on the NATO Treaty Web page. Ser Humpty (talk • ) 01:46, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Collapse and Signature Hey Bobo, I noticed all my tables on my page aren't default collapsed anymore, did java break or something while i was gone? D: Also my signature doesn't work anymore for some reason even though the page exists, User:RogalDorn/sig and i have "User:RogalDorn/sig" in my "signature" block under my preferences. any assistance would be appreciated good sir! User:RogalDorn/sig (talk • ) 23:01, December 4, 2011 (UTC) collapse and signature Hey Bobo, i noticed the tables on my page that are set by default set to collapse aren't and i was wondering if java broke during my hiatus. Also my signature is messed up too now, i'm not sure what's up with it but it's not showing like it used to. it shows the default crappy one. any assistance would be appreciated! :( User:RogalDorn/sig (talk • ) 23:04, December 4, 2011 (UTC) : ugh... i hate these work computers. so crappy. i got an error the first time so i retype the message and it apparently went through and i didnt know it. fail!! but anyhow Bobo, i replied to MvP on his talk page :) }} }} December 4,2011 (ET) My new Infobox Hey Bobo, so i know how i want to setup my new infobox, but there's a hiccup. I want to add my previous tenure in NPO and things along with it keeping track of my current days. If that's confusing sounding Basically I want it to display that i have been in NPO for x total days but the background coding could display like "aug 24 2010 - august 3 2011 then start adding again from dec 5th to the present." basically the but then it adds on top of it, or thats how i perceive it anyways. Do you think that's possible to do somehow? Also, is it possible to show like "x amount + y amount = z amount" with coding? the purpose behind this will be do display for instance my casualty total between my two nations combined. thanks for your help again! }} }} December 5,2011 (ET) :Oh Bobo, sorry for the uber late response. I found out what i needed on that link. thanks much! also when did this come about... that's ridiculously awesome. }} }} December 14,2011 (ET) Re: Transclusions from mainspace Yes, they should be done as template subpages, much as . It is of note, however, that I did that before the portal namespace was created, and now it should not cause a problem using portal namespace subpages. Only the mainspace is considered in unless a parameter is included (such as ). Michael von Preußen | talk RE: Trade circles page I didn't think it would be a big deal >.< I was thinking that if a new person heard of "trade circles" and they typed it in the search bar.. nothing comes up. At least if a new player types that it will take them to the correct page... i guess. }} }} December 18,2011 (ET) :lol no problem Bobo :D I just got home from working a 16 hour shift... I'm right there with you lol. }} }} December 18,2011 (ET) ::Sounds good Bobo, thanks for doing that good sir! }} }} December 18,2011 (ET) The Great Divide wasn't spam! Excuse me? It wasn't spam. I didn't edit that in, but I really don't know who did it. (The Great Divide) -- 23:40, December 20, 2011 (UTC)Blaine LaGory RE: Couple more things Awesome, thank ya, I didn't know that. mmm, I can't think of any more that might possibly need to be added, do any Defunct Departments need to be added? Maybe SCS or ACE? Also, thanks for the tip! I'll let you know if I see any images with generic names. }} }} December 22,2011 (ET) :Gotcha, ya I should've clicked the template page and taken a look :P If I come up with anything I'll let ya know Bobo :) thanks again! }} }} December 22,2011 (ET) ::Oh, Bobo, I did think of a couple things. Can you add "Pacific Bank" to one of the parameters for recognizing the ? Same thing with "Nation Sitter" for the please. Also can you add Emperor to the template? Maybe the Government history also, thanks good sir! }} }} December 23,2011 (ET) :::You sir are amazing. thanks a million! }} }} December 23,2011 (ET) Quick question Hey Bobo, I came across Das Vierte Reich and read it and it got me thinking, I know it doesn't qualify for Category:Good Nation Pages but what about a category for nations like that where they give good, accurate, non-biased accounts of the history of CyberNations? }} }} December 25,2011 (ET) :Sure, go ahead and start it if you want :P. Sorry I haven't been active, busy with holiday/family stuff and meh. I'll respond to your PM on the forums tomorrow. [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 18:01, Monday, 26 December 2011 ( ) ::I'm thinking... Category:CN History sounds good to me. people can peruse that and read those articles without hitting on the CNRP history. What do you think? By the way, I <3 AWB. I also have been helping friends with their wiki articles (Omniscient1 and CaoPai), I like taking pages from stubs to detailing their CN history, it's very very interesting what you find out, next stop, TheListener's page. }} }} December 26,2011 (ET) Happy New Year! Have a happy new year, Bobo! :D Pikachurin Talk • 00:57, Sunday, 1 January 2012 (ET) :Happy New Years Bobo!!!! }} }} January 1,2012 (ET) ::Have a ''very happy new year! :P [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 18:52, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Happy New Year to everyone! :P [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 18:32, Sunday, 1 January 2012 ( ) Imagemap Hey Bobo check it out, I got my imagemap navigation working! and... I was bored so I made a new signature too. I remember you telling me the time aspect is ridiculously difficult coding-wise so I hope you don't mind but since I'm also EST I snagged the time/date etc coding off your signature. I also lopped off my "nation" section to try and shorten it a bit because I figure if I'm going back and forth on talk pages people are only going to ever click on my user page or my talk page anyway, and they can get to my wiki page easy enough once they're on my user page. Rogal Dorn talk 22:17, Sunday, 8 January 2012 ( ) :Haha, feel free to play around with my sig in a sandbox, I'm really interested in seeing what you'll come up with. I kinda wanted to make the middle curved line straight and the back end also curved the opposite from the beginning curve but I gave up after messing around for a while in my sandbox. Here's my current sig link, User:RogalDorn/sig2. Rogal Dorn talk 02:16, Monday, 9 January 2012 ( ) ::Ahhh okay, I gotcha. If you want to tinker with it I would be much abliged Bobo! Rogal Dorn talk 03:00, Monday, 9 January 2012 ( ) RE:Village Pump Achievements "Reasoning follows. 1) Wikia." Bobo I spit milk on my monitor laughing so hard! bahahaha. Rogal Dorn talk 04:20, Monday, 9 January 2012 ( ) Interesting cn wiki statistics Hey Bobo, check out these statistics about our wiki. pretty nifty if you ask me! Rogal Dorn talk 05:31, Monday, 9 January 2012 ( ) :O.o I never really looked at other people's sandboxes, maybe I should start taking peaks. xD Rogal Dorn talk 21:45, Monday, 9 January 2012 ( ) AWB being irksome Hey Bobo, ever since I've been running AWB I've noticed that it never automatically replaced " 21:43, Monday, 9 January 2012 ( ) NPO Service tags Hey Bobo, I get really crappy service out here where my work computer is at so I keep disconnecting from IRC. Only TrotskysRevenge and my wiki page have the service tags to my recollection and I doubt the other service tags are uploaded. I know the 6month one is uploaded because i did it. * - File:NPOfiveyears.png * - File:NPOOneyear.png * - File:NPO6monthservicetag.png Hope this helps! )}} :I'm half tempted to make a subcategory of Category:NPO dogtags called Category:Defunct NPO dogtags for our old ones... Because there's going to be a shitload of dogtags in the normal category if not, what do you think? )}} ::That's a brain fart on my part because I forgot about Category:NPO dogtags. Please delete it since it's useless. Since I'm going through the dogtags right now anyway, I'll create the defunct subcategory. )}} Re:Signature Ah, thank you! I knew there was a way to do it, but I couldn't think of what it was. -- Dynasty Talk • Grand Besaid 14:02, Wednesday, 11 January 2012 (EST) CN:CITE Heya Bobo, I just wanted to let you know, I was poking around and noticed Template:Citation needed, which I love, but I noticed there was no citation policy tailored to the CN wiki like our Vandalism policy is tailored to us but is superceding wikipedias policies generally. Anywho, I went ahead and created Cyber Nations Wiki:Citation and I was wondering if you could give it a look-over and see if anything could/should be added. I'm going to copy this message to Locke, MvP and Lolpie's respective talk pages to get their opinions as well. Hopefully we can get a discussion going on the Citation talk page if anything needs to be done. thanks Bobo RogalDorn talk 23:20, Friday, 10 February 2012 ( ) RE: user rename Hrmm. so... undo what i've done and have her use to get it all correctly changed? RogalDorn talk 21:56, Tuesday, 14 February 2012 ( ) regarding CSS upgrade Heya Bobo, one last thing I noticed when I upgraded my CSS page. When I'm in preview mode I can't see red links anymore, they appear as blue links to me D:. I didn't want to do too much messing around with it but I was wondering if you could take a look at it for me and disable that one particular feature. I'd appreciate it Bobo. RogalDorn talk 07:04, Monday, 20 February 2012 ( )